LoveFreedom
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: Naruto has never felt the need to have any contact with his father but when his mom is in need of an operation and Naruto doesnt have the money he's force to go to his father asking for money. But is the price for the money to hard for Naruto to handle? And why is raven haired kid always bugging him, even more so why does he like it? Rating may change sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

LoveFreedom

hi this is another story of mine this I probably won't update for a while but I wrote it because Ihad the story stuck in my head and I could focus on my other story with it. Anyway please review! It would mean so much to me and I would love you forever. Unless that's creep in which I would like you a lot then haha whatever on to the story!

* * *

"Minato Namikaze! My name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm the son you had with Kushina Uzumaki. I need money!" That was the first thing I ever said to my father. Now I'm sure you must be asking just how did this happen? Well I'll tell you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and for the sake of someone I love, my mom, I'm willing to do anything to help her.

In the beginning it was always my mom and I. We weren't rich, and kids made fun of me because I didn't have a dad but I never care I have my mom and that was all I needed. I remember once when I was 8 my mom had told me that I had a dad, she then pointed to the TV and then showed a man that looked exactly like me, only without my three scars on each cheek. He had my bright blond messy hair, my deeper-then-the-ocean-and-sky-put-together blue eye, and my tan sun-kissed skin. You would think that I would be so happy to know I have a dad right? Well I wasn't, I didn't care. I thought of this man as someone who only looked like me, sure he was rich but I had my mom I didn't need anything else. I even told my mom that.

"So I have a dad huh? Well whenever it doesn't matter to me."

"Naruto! Don't you dare say that Minato Namikaze is a wonderful person." My mother said in a stern voice, her blood red hair falling in front of her face.

"If he's so wonderful then why doesn't he come her and take care of you?" I wasn't mad at the fact that I didn't have a father I was just curious.

"Well it complicated." Was all mama had said as she looked at the TV with a sad look in her eye. I wasn't sure why mom looked so sad but I didn't like it.

"Don't worry mama I'm here for you! So don't be sad." I might have been an 8-year-oldlittle boy but I had a strong sense of responsibility for my mom. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Thank you Naruto, mama loves you."

"I love you too mama."

Now it wasn't like I had no male influences in my life, I had my teacher Iruka and his boyfriends Kakashi. True Iruka was more like a mother figure and Kakashi wasn't the best male influence but they were still like my family none-the less.

I never thought that I would need my father, nor had I thought I would want anything to do with him but that all change when my mom almost died.

I had just come home from school; my mom had taken the day off from work because she wasn't feeling to well and because I was worried about her I left school early. So I walk in my house and yell, "Ma! I'm home are you feeling any better?" When she didn't reply I began to worry, "Mom!" I walk into the kitchen since she wasn't in her room, and that's where I found her unconscious in a small pool of her own blood. I felt my heart stop, "MOM!" I ran to her and when I saw that she still had a heart beat, I quickly called 911.

While I was waiting to fine out what was wrong with my mom in the hospital, Iruka and Kakashi had come and were now trying to calm me. I don't even remember what they were saying all I could think of was if my mm was ok, just then the doctor came out.

"Kushina Uzumaki family?"

"I'm her son!" I yelled the moment I heard him all her name.

"Hello my name is Kabuto, and I'm the doctor how examined your mother."

"Well how is she?" I couldn't keep my cool anymore I needed to know.

"Well its not good, it turns out that she had a tumor in her stomach and although it hasn't spread to far she'll still have to have surgery to get it out. And it turns out your insurance wont cover it."

I couldn't believe it, my mom was dying a slow and painful death and out insurance cant even help us. What the point of having the stupid this thing then? "How much is it?" I ask maybe if I raise enough money then we can afford it.

"The surgery its self is $150,00 not to mention the payment for the room, and the preparation for surgery, all together its about $250,000." I could never afford that, I was at a loss, so I just crumpled to the ground.

"I can give you a week and if we don't have the money by then I'm sorry but your mom is going to have to leave." That doctor apologized before he left.

There was know way I could ever afford that or get enough money in that little time.

"Naruto…" I look up to Iruka and Kakashi, "Let us help you." I was confused but what they meant, there's no way they could ever afford it either so what did they mean. "We have some money saved up and plus we can take out another mortgage on the house we might have just enough, and if not then I can ask for and advanced on my paycheck. Naruto you and your mom are our family so let us help you." I was shocked, I didn't think that they would go that far for us, I could feel tears coming to my eyes but, "I couldn't possibly let you do that your already in enough debt I'm not going to let my problem become yours." I go up to leave, I could tell Iruka wanted to stop me but Kakashi held him back, he knew I needed some time alone.

So there I was, walk down the road, when it started to rain. "Haha could life get any better?" I muttered to myself bitterly. I had lost all hope and didn't know what to do. As I looked into a window and I saw my reflection I remembered something a man you looks just like me, my father; Minato Namikaze, one of the richest men alive. That was when I made my decision, I will my father and take his money, no matter what.

* * *

So was it any good? Do you want more does this seem like an interesting story? I'm just going to tell this is a sasunaru story but it might take a while for Naruto to met sasuke so I'm sorry about that but I think this is a good story and I hope you think so to please review!


	2. Cute Kid

LoveFreedom 2

Hey so the reason why im updating this story so soon is because i have more inspiration for this story at the moment so yeah thats the reason. i hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry that its so short i kinda wrote a bunch of this story so im just putting the chapters where i feel like its a good place to stop at. and im going to be updating it when i feel like its a good time so make sure you subscribe and review because thats how you get chapters faster.

* * *

After making my decision to find my father I ran to the library and looked up everything I could about him. He lives in upper Tokyo, turns out he also has another son named Kyuubi, and was almost never home, but luckily for me he was having a dinner party with some other big shots of Japans on Friday, the day that I need to get the money to the hospital. I don't tell anyone about my plan, I just went home pack a bag of clothes, leave a note saying I'll be back, buy a but ticket to upper Tokyo and leave.

Once I get to upper Tokyo it's pretty late and I'm tired, I find a park bench somewhere and fall asleep while thinking about my plan to save my mom. I wake up to someone poking me. "Hey mister why you sleepin out here?" Some kid asks me.

He was a short, brown haired kid with a tooth missing in the front. "I needed a place to sleep and this was what I found." I said to the kid as I stretched out my back.

"Oh well why weren't you sleeping at home?" Annoying kid.

"I'm not from around here."

"Oh well are you planning on sleeping here while you're here?"

"Why do you care?" I snap at the kid. Now don't get me wrong I love kids but after what happened to me yesterday I'm not in the mood to talk to some kid. The kid is silent for a moment and then he said, "Because you can stay with me and my grandpa while you're here if you want." The kid said while grinning.

I was shocked, "Why are you offering you don't even know my name."

"Well you looked sad when you were sleeping and its getting cold out so why don't you just say with me? Oh my name is Konohamaru, so what do you say, wanna stay with me?" Konohamaru said while grinning; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok Konohamaru I would love to say with you." He seemed so happy about this, "Oh and my name is Naruto."

"Well nice to meet you Naruto now lets go and get you into a bath you smell." He said then ran away while I chased him. When I got to his house I was amazed at how huge it was, but then again I shouldn't be he was a kid from up town Tokyo after all. "GRANDPA! I'M HOME!" he yelled and there was an echo!

"Welcome home Konohamaru, who is your new friends?" An old man said as he came down the staircase that was the first thing you saw when you came into the house.

"This is Naruto I found him sleeping on a bench in the park is it ok if he stay here while he's in town pleeeasse!" Konohamaru said while giving the old man a cute puppy dogface.

"Konohamaru, just what do you know about this person he could very well rob us while we sleep." At this statement I got pissed.

"HEY! Old man my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm no thief! I came here with one reason and with one reason only, I'm not going to risk getting into trouble by steeling something, I have too much on the line to trail from my goal." I said looking him directly in the eye. There was something in his eye that changed after he heard what I said, but I'm not sure what.

"Ah is that so? Well then I'm sorry for offending you Naruto, please make yourself at home." He said while smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hehe thanks old man!"

"Thanks grandpa!" Konohamaru said while pulling me into his room.

"…And that the bathroom and this is my room, you can stay here with me if you want." Konohamaru said after giving me a tour of his house. The way he was smiling at me made it impossible for me to say no too.

"Ok Konohamaru I would like that." And I really would, I've always hated being alone, especially after what happened with _that_ incident.

"Great!" Hehe this kid is cute I'll give him that.

(Later)

Konohamaru had fallen asleep and that meant it was time for me to get to work. As I was about to slip out the front door someone calls me. "Naruto leaving so soon?" I turn around to see the old man on the porch.

"I-I was going to come back I just had something I needed to see I swear." I quickly said to him, to make sure that he didn't think that I was taking advantage of Konohamaru kindness.

"I figured, so what is it that you need to do?" The man said while staring at me.

"I-I I was going to to…" I didn't know what to say should I tell him the truth or should I lie.

"You don't have to say anything, its your privacy just don't hurt Konohamaru, he's suffered enough." Now that caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

There was a moment before he answered, "Konohamaru lost him mom when he was young and his father hasn't come home since, he's a very lonely kid." I could relate to him in a way.

"I'm sorry for that but I will never hurt him." I said looking the old man in the eye.

He smiles at me again, "I believe you, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask."

I smile at him this time, "Thanks old man." I said and then I left.

My first day there I found Minato's house, my second day there I found out that his house has great security, my third, fourth, and fifth day there I found a way to get past his security, my sixth day there I made a plan as to what I was going to do, and on my seventh day I was ready to put my plan to action.

"Thanks for letting me stay here the past week." I said to Konohamaru and the old man. Konohamaru was about to cry and the old man looked sad as well, in all honesty I didn't want to leave I had to save my mom so I had to go.

"Naru you promise you'll come back right?" Konohamaru had made it a habit of calling me Naru and I didn't mind.

"If I'm ever in this part of town again, then of course! It was really nice meeting you all and I hope that we hang out again."

"You're always welcomed in out house Naruto." The old man said with a smile.

And with that I thanked them again, pulled up my blue hoody and I left ready to put my plan into action. There was just one thing I didn't count on, extra security. With all the hot shots in Minato's house he tightened his security. After I had finally made it passed the gate, which took a good two hours, I was really pressed for time now. With me rushing to try and find Minato I wasn't paying attention ran right into someone. He was tall, dark, hansom and every girls dream guy, and he was also someone who would probably turn me into the security officers. My only thought when he looked at me with wide eyes was that I was screwed.

* * *

GuHHH! how could it be! i know but do you? if you want the next chapter then review. yes that chapter will be my hostage until i get like at least 5 reviews. ok so yeah and dont forget to subscribe and check out my other stories! ok well its like 11:45 and i have school alright see you later! also next chapter naruto finally meets his dad what will happen then! REVIEW! haha bye!


	3. The Meeting

LoveFreedom

Hey do this chapter is long by about two pages so I hope you like it. This is an important chapter so I hope you like it. This is when Naruto meets his dad and we get to learn a little bit about What happened between Minato and Kushina. Question would you all like a chapter just about Minato and Kushina and what happened betweened them? Ok well just email me what you think about that idea. Alright on with the story!

* * *

For a while we just stared at each other, me frozen with fear and him in shock. He was about to say something but before he even got a word in edge wise I blurt out, "Pease don't tell anyone!" At first he just looked confused then he started to chuckle.

"Relax tell me your name and what your doing here and I'll decide whether I turn you in or not." He smug voice said, pissing me off a bit.

"My name is Naruto I'm here to see Minato Namikaze, it's of utter importance." I said looking straight at him in the eye. There was something in his eyes like he just found the funniest thing one the planet and it pissed me off to no end.

"Alright well since it's of utter importance I'll take you too him my name is Itachi Uchiha by the way." He said then got up and proceeded to drag me with him.

"Well thanks Itachi." I said not really sure what else to say.

Just then we came in front of two big wooden doors. "He's in here."

The moment he said that, it was like something inside of me snapped I charged right in there surprising everyone, including the man I need to see most, my father.

"Who the hell are you?" Minato yelled at me. For a moment I couldn't speak here was a man I never wanted to know, and now here I am about to ask for money. Can I really do that?

"This boy here said that I was of utter importance to see you Minato-san so I brought him." Itachi said with a smirk, and it was thanks to him that I remembered my reason for coming here, my mom.

Gritting my teeth I take off my hoody showing my bright blond hair, and look directly at Minato. "Minato Namikaze! My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm the son you had withKushina Uzumaki. I need money!" And that's how we got to here. Everyone stared at me in shock, maybe because of what I just said or maybe because of the fact that I look like a mini-Minato. Even Minato himself seemed like he could not believe what he was seeing. I wanted to look around the room to see who was all there witnessing this little show of mine but I couldn't I was to focused on Minato.

Just then three guards came rushing in and attacked me. "W-What are you doing? Hey stop that!" I look to Minato for help but all he says is, "Get that boy out of here." As they began to drag me away I get pissed and forget where I am.

"FIRST YOU ABANDON MY MOM AND NOW YOU'RE THROWING ME OUT! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET MY MOM DIE!" I shout at him and for a second I see his eyes widen.

"WAIT!" He shouts to the guards when they were about to drag me out the door. "What do you mean let you mother die?"

I worm my way out of the guards grip and then I knee in front of the man with my head bowed. "Please give me some money!" I begged, "My mom is really sick and she needs an operation, we poor and cant afford it, but you can. Please, please I've me money! I'm willing to do anything for her." I kept my head to the floor as I bowed and begged this man for money.

It was a while before he spoke again, he must have been thing it over. "I will give you the money." He said slowly, I look up at him with hope in my eyes, "However," there's always a however, "You will come and live with me and become a son I can be proud of. Until you pay back your debt, you will stay with me and have no contact with your mother." I know I was going to regret it later, but if it means that I can protect my mom then…

"Alright I don't care just please save my mom." He looked straight into my eyes, as if to see if there was any doubt.

"How much?"

"Ah, um $250,00"

"I'll give you 500,00. That should help your mom with any other problems for a while." He said as he wrote the check. When he handed it to me I just couldn't stop myself, I cried.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU! You definably wont regret it!" I said at tears fell freely down my face.

"You have one week, left with your mother and then I'm taking you way."

"Oh thank you so much! Now I need to hurry if I'm going to get to the hospital in time."

"Take my car, it will get you there faster." Minato said while calling his chauffeur to give me a ride to the hospital. I just couldn't help myself anymore; I hugged him. I don't really like him but I was so grateful to him I just had to hug him. Everyone, especially Minato, is surprised. After a moment I let go and run outside to the car and tell him to hurry and drive to St. Luke's International Hospital.

(At the hospital)

I rush into the hospital and run to the front desk, "I have the money for Kushina Uzumaki surgery, please prepare her immediately." I huffed out. At first the receptionist is confused but after a few moment she springs into action and tells doctors to prepare my mom for surgery.

I got to my moms room where I see her being prepped for surgery. "Naruto!" She yelled when she saw me. "Where have you been do you know how worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry mom but I got the money they're going to save you." I said while trying to calm her down.

"Where did you get the money? Oh please tell me you didn't do something illegal."

"Of course not! I'll tell you when you're done your surgery." I could see she was about to be knocked out, "And mom I'm so sorry." She then was knocked unconscious but the drugs. They wheel her into the surgery room and put me into the waiting room. I call Iruka to tell him that I was fine and that I got the money for mom's surgery. After a few minutes Iruka and Kakashi come running into the waiting room, the moment Iruka sees me he engulfs me in a monster hug. For a while he doesn't let me go and then when he does, he slaps me on the back of my head. "Ow!" I shout.

"That was for leaving without telling me where you were, just what did you do? Where did you go? How did you get the money?"

"Iruka calm down. He can't answer all the questions at once." Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka into a calming hug.

"To answer your questions, I was in upper Tokyo, I made a new friends, and I got the money from my dad." When I mention my father both Iruka and Kakashi froze.

"Y-your father?" Iruka asked.

"Yes my father, he had money and I needed it. He gave me $500,000 can you believe it! All I have to do is live with him and not see mom until I pay back my debt." They stared at me wide-eyes.

"WHAT!" They both yelled at once.

"I know its horrible but if it means mom gets help, then I'm willing to do it." I said in a serious voice making both of them realize it was futile to change my mind.

After another 3 hours of my mom being surgery, the doctor finally came out. "Kushina Uzumaki?"

"I'm her son." I tell the doctor. He looks at me for a moment then he continued to talk.

"She'll be just fine all she needs to do is rest for a while." When I heard this I crumpled to the ground in relief.

"Can I see her?" I asked from the floor.

"Of course, but she's weak." The doctor then left and I went to my mom's room.

There she was sleep on her bed, her blood-red straight hair looking dry and lifeless, her skin looking a sickly pale instead of its usual cream color, her eyes with black bags under them from worrying about me no doubt. But her chest, it was rising, she was breathing she had a heartbeat she was alive! I went over to her bed just cried on the bed, as I cried a felt a hand in my hair and look up to see my mom looking at me with a smile. "Hey baby where have you been?" Mom asked in a tired voice.

"I want to dad, mom. That was how I paid for your surgery, I'm sure you'll be mad at me but I had to do what I could save you." She just looked at me in the eyes; it's thanks to her that I have such good eye contact.

"What did you agree too?" I was surprised she knew but then again she did know the man better then me, so maybe something like this is common with him.

"I agreed to stay with him and not have any contact with you until I paid off my debt." I said looking away.

"Oh Naruto how much did he give you?" I'm not sure of the emotion in her voice but I think it was a bit of dread.

"$500,000 he said that the extra $250,000 should help you out a bit."

She was silent for a moment and then she sighed, "You do know what you're getting into right?"

I look her in the eye again and smile, "Not at all." She smiles at me and then tells me to lay down with her. As I lay down with her and feel her caress my hair I can't help but feel like a child again, I smile at that thought and fall asleep.

(Temporary Kushina POV)

As I watched my baby boy sleep next to me I can't help but think that I wont be able to see him for a long time, and that just breaks my heart. I can feel tears coming to my eyes and I brush them away. I then began stroking his cheek and when I feel his scars I cant help but remember what happened to him when he was four. I should have protected him better but I failed, and now I'm the one who needs protecting. I always did love Minato but he only wanted a physical relationship I guess he could only love his wife. I hate that I made Naruto meet the man he never wanted anything to do with. I might love Minato but Naruto never seemed to care about him in the least. "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry." I whisper in his ear and give him a kiss on his cheek and then I too fell asleep.

(End of Kushina POV)

(One week later)

It's the last day I get to see my mom for a while. She's looking healthier and is very spirited and although today is the last day she refuses to cry even though it looks like she's about to break down. Iruka has already stared to cry and even Kakashi is tearing up a bit. Truth be told I want to cry too but I wont, they don't need to feel any worse. Outside the hospital I hear a car honk and I know it's for me. "Well that's my ride I'm really going to miss you all." I said as give everyone a hug, first Kakashi then Iruka and then my mom, I hug my mom until the car honks again. "Ok I really need to go now."

"Goodbye baby, I love you so much, I hope we see each other soon." My mom said.

"Take care Naruto, don't eat just ramen." Iruka said through his tears.

"See ya gaki. Next time I see you, I hope you grow a little." Kakashi said.

"Shut up Kakashi!" Kakashi knows I have issues with my height so he loves making fun of me, I'm not short I'm 5'6". "Bye mom bye Iruka." I said when I left.

When I go into the car I didn't even pay attention to whatever the drive was saying I just looked out my window and let a single tear fall.

* * *

Ok so what did you think? The next chapter Naruto will meet Sasuke and yeah. So was this any good? Please review and I will update soon but I need like reviews to have the inspiration to write so review! Ok well until next!


	4. The New Home

LoveFreedom

Hey all! Here is a new chapter I hope you like it! Sasuke and naruto finally meet! This was Beta by CodenameMisa, some I simply adore! Thanks for helping me out! Ok we'll one with the story! This is a very good day because I got my permit! I am now able diver ice and that thought scares my mom she heads no faith in me. Alwell once again on with the story!

* * *

(At Minato's house)

I just arrived at Minato's house and saw that no one was there to welcome me, how homey. I go to reach for one of my bags when a man stopped me. "No, no Naruto-samayou do not carry your own bags, one of the maids will do it for you." I looked at the man like he's crazy; he has brown hair and looks rather sickly. "My name is Hayate and I am one of the butlers of your new home. Please come this way." He says as he turns andstarts to walk away. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed him. "Over on your right;there is the library and on your left; there is the dining hall, next to the dining hall is the study room and cross from the study room is you fathers privet study, you must never go in there… why do you have your bag with you I told you to leave it and the maids will get it." The way he spoke was filled with arrogance and now annoyance because of me.

"I don't feel like I should let someone else do my work when I can do it myself." I said looking into his eyes; I could see that there was some shock in his eyes from what I said.

"Amen well then I am sorry if I said something that upset you." He said looking away from my eyes.

"You didn't make me upset it's just something that I do. My mom always said that it wasn't good to be lazy. So for me to carry my own stuff and stuff like that are in my nature." I could feel myself put on a soft smile when I talked about my mom, she always make me happy.

"Yes well let's go to your room now Naruto-sama." That was when I realized how he addressed me.

"Hey! No! You are not calling me Naruto-sama." I said sama with a great amount of hate. "I'm just a regular person who now living is here, I'm from a poor family and not someone you should ever think as sama." Hayate seemed shocked at this, but I didn't care. "Call me Naruto."

He looked away from me for a moment and then very quietly, "Alright Naruto this way."

Grinning I looked at Hayate and followed him.

(Elsewhere Kyuubi's POV)

So this is my new brother huh? Well he certainly does look like my dad. I watched my new brother enter the house through my window. A lot of people have claimed to be a child of my father but none of them have ever been proven true, but this kid with just his looks alone proved that he's my brother. I mean even if he changed his hair color only people from your family have those eyes, much like I do. "Oi! Kyuubi how long are you going to stare out the window?" Itachi said while hugging me from behind. In the back I could hear my other friends, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, and Neji discussing the topic of my new 'brother' not that I'll ever see him as that.

"Hey is he cute?" Deidara asked

"The way he came crashing into the dinner party sure was funny and the fact that he cried and begged just makes me want to take control of him." Neji said with a smirk, probably at the thought of breaking him into submission.

"I know I will never like that dobe." Sasuke said is his usual bored voice.

"I can't wait to meet him why don't we go and great him?" Sasori suggested, and everyone agreed aside from Sasuke. I might not really care about this but seeing as how excited my friends seem to be… I might as well go along with them.

"Whoa this place is fucking HUGE!" Was the first thing we hear when we leave my room.

"Naruto-sa-"

"NO!"

"Fine, Naruto! Will you please not use that language?" Hayate said to the small blond that looked at him in annoyance.

"Why can't I say fuck?" The blond asked as if it was the natural thing to say.

"Because it's a disgrace to the Namikaze name." I said to him and looked at me in surprise.

At first he just looked at me, like he was examining me. Then he walked up to me and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Naruto and you must be my brother Kyuubi right? Well nice to meet ya!" He smiled at me with a bright and honest smile, and although I like his forwardness his grammar is simply horrible.

For a while I just stared at his hand until he pulled it back feeling uncomfortable. "What the matter with you? Doesn't rich kids shake hands?" You could hear annoyance in his voice.

"I do shake hands just not with you." I said glaring at him. At first he seemed surprised and then he turned angry.

"What the hell bastard! All I was trying to do was being nice; you don't have to act like a prick ya know?" Now it was my turn to be surprised, in fact all of my friends were. No one has ever talked to me like that before, everyone would always just put up with it because they wanted to be on the good side of my family. The reason why my friends and I got along to good was because we were always ourselves with each other, but this kid, he shows his true colors right away.

"Ah hello? Anyone there?" Naruto said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" Was all I said, I guess I checked out there for a little while.

"Well you just went all quite so I was wondering if you were ok?" In his eyes I saw true concern.

"Um yeah I'm fine." He breathed a sigh of relive.

"Well that's good!" He said then gave me the most earnest smile I have ever seen.

I was about to say something when… "AHH! Hey what are you doing?" Naruto yelled before he jumped on the railing and slid down it to the bottom floor, I got to admit that was pretty cool.

"N-Naruto-sama I was just bringing your luggage to your room." One of the servants said in a panicky voice.

"No! First off it's just Naruto there is not sama! Secondly I can take my own stuff up." Naruto said as he grabbed the bag.

"My objections Naruto-sama, it's my job to take care of you." The servant said as he pulled the luggage away him.

"No that's not right, I can do it on my own, and it just Naruto!" The blond yelled.

"Naruto-sama please!" My friends and I sure where enjoying the show below us, no one had ever insisted to do things by themselves before.

"Give me the bag." Naruto's tone change immediately, it went from whiny and childlike to serious and full of power. It almost scared me how much power I could hear from it.

The servant too, shocked by Naruto's sudden change let go of the bag and apologized.

"Its fine I just don't like people taking care of me, it makes me feel weak." Naruto said with a friendly grin. He certainly is something different, and everyone could tell.

"Sorry about that that." Naruto said to me as he walked back up the stairs with his luggage in hand.

"It's fine I didn't really have anything to say." I said looking away from him. Just then I felt two hands on my face forcing me to look in the direction of Naruto's eyes.

"If you going to talk to me look me in the eyes, it's rude not to make eye contact with someone when you speak to them." He said with a serious tone. As I look into his eyes it was like I had made a connection with him in some way and it scared me. I push him away, feeling slightly disturbed by what just happened.

"So who are your friends?" Naruto asked still trying to make eye contact with me.

"These are my friends, Itachi, Neji, Deidara, Sasori, and Sasuke." I said while keeping my eyes from meeting his.

"Well I know Itachi, he's the one how showed me where the dinner was. But it's nice to meet the rest of you." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Naruto, I'm Neji." Neji said as he leaned in closely to Naruto, their eyes never leave each other.

"Nice to meet 'cha too Neji." Naruto said with a smile, not the least bit bothered aboutNeji's closeness. That must have hurt his pride a bit because when Naruto went to me everyone else saw Neji's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Hey Naruto I'm Deidara and I like to do pranks and make things explode!" Deidara said with a smile.

"Cool! If you ever need any help pulling a prank on anyone just tell me I'm a great prankster myself." Naruto said with a fox-like grin.

"I'm Sasori I have a brother around your age maybe you could be friends." Sasori said which surprised me; his little brother, Garra, didn't like anyone so why would he think Naruto would be any different?

"Cool I would love to meet him!" Naruto said in a happy voice.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto how is your mother?" Itachi said as he shook Naruto'shand.

Naruto seemed surprised but the fact that Itachi remembered. "She's doing really well;she'll be out of the hospital soon." Naruto said with a gentle smile that would make anyone feel loved.

For a second we all just stared at him in amazement of such a pure face and then Itachidecided to break the silence.

"Well that's every good to hear. Now then shall I introduce you to my little brotherSasuke." There was something in Itachi's eyes that I did not like one bit.

(Naruto's POV)

I could defiantly tell that Kyuubi was my brother sure he was taller than me and had orange hair and was more built than me, but he had my eyes and my nose, I guess I got that from my dad. All of Kyuubi's friends seem really nice and I think Deidara and I are going to be very good friends, plus I can't wait to meet Sasori's little brother. Itachi was really nice too, I looked to my left to see his brother and I ended up speechless. Itachi'sbrother is like every girls wet dream guy. True Itachi was good looking too, in fact all ofKyuubi's friends were but this guy… well this guy was something else. It was like he was god or something. He had beautiful raven colored hair with a tough of blue in it, his skin was a beautiful cream color, his lips were a kissable pink color, his nose perfectly straight, and his eyes were like a black hole that just sucked me in. For I second I just stared into his eyes, lost in them when… "What are you looking at dobe?" His voice was a rich husky sounding voice and… did he just call me dobe?

"What?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"I said what are you looking at dobe? What are you stupid and hard of hearing too?" Ok I don't care how sexy he is, no one gets away with insulting me like that.

"What the hell teme! What right do you have to talk to me like that?" I yelled him, for some reason though he begins to smirk.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha of course I'm better than some dobe like you." He says in an arrogant tone.

"You bastard…" I want to punch him so bad right now, but I can't I have to be a good boy so I did what came to my mind; I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish true, but this bastard was annoying. You could see surprise written all over his face; I picked up my bag and left for my room. I am sure that I will never like that bastard; someone like him is the persons I hate the most.

(Sasuke's POV)

Never before in my life have I ever met anyone as amusing as Naruto. I mean really how old was he sticking his tongue out at me, what was he 5? I was seeing if he would have the same reaction to me as he did with Kyuubi but this was even better. The moment I saw him at the dinner party, begging and crying to save his mom, I felt that there was something about him that I wanted. He was just so honest the moment I looked into his blue eyes I felt drawn towards him but after seeing at how hot blooded he can be I just can't wait to screw with him, oh he is going to be one fun toy.

* * *

Sooo... How was it? Any good? Please review and if you have suggestions for future chapters please tell me I'm always open to new ideas! Don't forget to check out my other stories!


	5. The real chapter 5

LoveFreedom 5

Ok so this is the real chapter 5, im sorry for the mix up i though i had already put it in but i never did so please forgive me. hopefully for anyone who was kinda confused but the first chapter 5 this clears some things up. anyway here are some facts to lighten things up: Naruto is 16 Sasuke and Neji just turned 17 but are in the same grade as Naruto, Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori are 18 soon to be 19 they are in there last year of highschool. any charater i add i will tell you their age later. ok so anyway i hope you enjoy.

* * *

(The Next Day Naruto's POV)

"Naruto-sama please wake up its time for breakfast." A voice I didn't recognized said to me.

In my groggy state I mumbled, "Five more minute mommy."

I heard a giggle from the voice again. "I'm not your 'mommy' I'm your maid, TenTen, now please get up your father returned late last night and would like to have breakfast with you." I open my eyes to see what the voice was talking about. The first thing I see is white, a big puffy white blank that I've never seen before. And then I remembered what happened yesterday. After a ran away for that teme I got lost in the house for a bit until I met TenTen, she showed me to my room and talked with me for a bit. She was close to my age and is really cool. Because of her Chinese upbringing she keeps her brown hair up in bun and her Japanese is a little weird but unlike everyone else she seems like someone I could be friends with.

I get out of bed and when I walk out the door TenTen is still by room. "Are you wearing your pj's to breakfast?" I could tell just by the tone of her voice that was a bad idea. I was wearing a light blue nightshirt and pants with a frog on over my heart. My pants were a pale green with frogs all over and I still had my froggy nightcap on; in case you cant tell I love frogs almost as much as I love ramen.

I look at TenTen and then grin, "Yup! I don't care what they think I'm not changing who I am just for them." TenTen looked surprised at this but then started to laugh.

"Na-Naruto-sama you sure are different, come on the dining hall is this way." TenTen said as she led me down the long hallway to and down the flight of stairs. There in the dining hall was a long table that could easily fit 20 people. Everyone was already at the table and when I came down they all looked surprise at my appearance.

"Naruto what are you wearing?" Minato asked with a voice that seemed forced to stay calm.

"My pj's is that a problem?" I said as I began to put food on my plate.

"Naruto-sama I can do that for you." The cook next to the food said.

"No its fine I can do it myself, and don't call me Naruto-sama already!" I said in a devast voice.

"Naruto." My 'father' called me trying to get my attention again.

"Yes?"

"Will you please not come down here in your pj's." Minato ordered me, not asked ordered. I could see my brothers and his friends were enjoying the show, even that bastard Sasuke.

"Sorry sir but I don't plan on changing myself, even if you don't like it I'm only here until my debt is paid off so until then I'm going to do what I did back at home here." I said and everyone seemed surprised at my statement and I could see the anger rising in Minato's eyes.

"Young man I am you father and you will do as I say." He was trying to keep his voice level but I could hear that he was having a difficult time doing so; I must really not be wanted.

"Yeah some father you are, you use my mom get her pregnant and the not even help with the child, your father of the year." I glared at the man while speaking. Everyone went from amused to shocked, they hadn't thought that I would say such a thing to him and neither did he. There was something in his eyes that change, he wasn't angry instead he seemed hurt. "Hah~ look I'm not use to this life style and I want to be able to do something's I was able to do at home, I'll make me feel more at home here. I know what I said was rude but its true isn't it? I don't know how to act with you so I'm just going to show you who I really am and tell you that there is no use in trying to change me it wont work. How bout we try to get to know each other before we try to change and control each other ok?" Everyone was surprised at what I just said; the room was silent until Minato decided to speak again.

"Well ok fine." He then got up and left. _'Guess there will be no family bonding today.'_ I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Sasuke across from Kyuubi.

"So how was everyone's sleep?" I asked as I took a bit of the pancakes and sausage. "Man these things are good!"

"Your so weird." Sasuke said while taking a bite of his eggs.

"And why am I weird teme?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Because you act like you've never had a good pancake before or something plus you wont shut up and ask questions about things that aren't important." Ok now he was starting to piss me off more.

"Teme! Just because I compliment my food doesn't make me weird, and for you information this is the first time that I ever had fresh cooked pancakes. As for my me asking questions I just want to know if everyone had a good night, what is it so weird to be concern for others or are you just naturally that rude?" Everyone stared at me like I had a second head. "What?"

"Y-you've never had fresh pancakes?" Deidara asked with a strange emotion him his voice.

"Yeah my mom was always working so I never really got a cooked breakfast but I don't care she always tried her hardest for me so I can live with that." For a second I couldn't help but reminisce to all the mornings I woke up alone in that old apartment. I went quite but when I saw the look on Deidara's face that looked like his heart was breaking I smiled at again. "But is fine I get to have them now and that's all the matters. Hah~ the only way to make this better would be if there was ramen, but something tells me ramen and pancakes do not mix. Haha but really how was everyone's night? I slept great, my matters was really comfortable." I wanted to change the topic before everyone started to pity me, I'm a strong guy who doesn't need anyone's pity.

"Oh well I slept great too although Sasori kept kicking me." Deidara said with a sour face.

"Well if you didn't keep rolling over to my side that I wouldn't have to kick you." Sasori said in a tired voice.

"All I want to do is cuddle Sas-chan." Deidara said while grinning.

"Why did you two sleep in the same bad?" I asked with curiosity.

"O-Oh well you see we-were…" Deidara said while turning red.

"There going out." Itachi side while smirking at the bright red blond and the pinking pink haired Sasori.

"Oh, well you guys make a cute couple." I said while grinning then return to eating my pancakes.

"Y-you don't mind?" Deidara said slowly.

"No way should I? You love who you love right? I myself am undecided and I'm pretty close with my teacher and his gay lover too. It doesn't bother me." I grin at the happy smile forming on Deidara face.

"OH Naruto! I knew I like you for a reason! Were going to be best friend I just know it." Deidara said as he ran over to me and hugged me.

Laughing I hug Deidara back. "Haha good to know you like me, but don't you think you should let me go before your boyfriend kills me." I looked over to Sasori who was glaring daggers at me.

"Oh stop it Sas-chan this is a plutonic hug." Deidara said as he released me then went back over to Sasori.

"So Naruto what did you mean when you said the you were undecided?" Neji said while taking a sip of his water.

"Oh well I've never been attracted to someone before. Sure I find some people good looking but there were never any real emotions. So I don't know if I like guy or girls or both." I said.

"Want any help figuring it out?' Neji said while winking at me.

Not really understanding the meaning of his words I just shook my head and continued to eat the rest of my food. For some reason the rest of the people at the table started to snicker a bit.

* * *

naruto is pretty innocent in case some of you didnt get that, sbut anyway hope you liked it if not then well thats my fault. this was not edited because i put it up as soon as i saw that i forgot to posted it so im sorry for any grammar miskakes. anyway once again sorry for the mistake and please chak out my other stories.


	6. inner turmoil

LoveFreedom 5

Hey y'all I decided to stop being lazy and update one of my story. Lucky for you this was the story that I picked! Any way I hope you like it this was edited by the awesome person CodenameMise' you're the best! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

(A few days later)

"School?" I questioned Minato when he suddenly announced that I was going to the same school as my brother.

"Yes school, you need education and I will not allow you go to a public school. I have already hired a tutor so you can get caught up on what they've been learning." This man was really starting to get on my nerves; he was basically saying that I was stupid.

"For you information I was top of my class back at school, after all I was one of the only students who didn't skip class every other day." I said while glaring at my older copy.

"So you were top of your class in a run-down public school, what a big accomplishment." His voice was laced with sarcasm, which was pissing my off even more.

"Listen ass hole, sure my school was a run-down public school, and sure it didn't have the best education program, but I studied my ass off! Every single fucking day I would reteach myself the material so I could have a lick of a future! If you dare insult my intelligent like that again I'll kick your ass, got it?!" I then got up and ran out the room, leaving that man stunned at my words.

Me not paying attention to where I was running slammed into someone, making us both fall to the ground with a thud. "O-Oww what the hell dobe? What's your rush?" I look up only to see one Sasuke Uchiha, our faces only inches away. Blushing I get off of him and helped him up.

"S-Sorry I was just so! Uhggg! How do you deal with that ass?!" I yell stomping on the ground making Sasuke give me a strange look.

"Um who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked with the rise of one of his perfect eyebrows.

"KYUUBI, MINATO, THIS FUCKING HOUSE! How the hell can anyone feel at home here? It's so fucking quiet and stiff, it's like it's just a place to be, not a place to live! How can anyone say that this is a home when there is no trust, or love, or oranything! There is no way I could ever see this as my home, I swear the moment I canleave I'm leaving this place and I'm never coming back!" After I finished yelling, I was panting; guess I forgot to breath during my rant.

Sasuke just stared at me with wide eye not knowing what to say; it was only when he touched my face I noticed that I was crying. I stared to cry and I just couldn't stop it, my heart was in so much pain, I wanted my mom, I wanted Iruka and Kakashi, I wanted my home! I felt warmth around me and I couldn't help but cling to it, I knew it was Sasuke and I didn't care right now. I needed someone and he's the one who was here. I found myself getting lost in his musky yet strangely sweet scent, the next thing I knew everything was going dark.

(Sasuke's POV)

I usually don't feel sympathy, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto. His whole life was changing and he must feel so alone now. When I saw that he was asleep I picked him up carried him to Kyuubi's room. "Sasuke what took you… hey what didja do to the kid?" Itachi asked when he got a look of Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke you better not have hurt him! I swear if you did!" "Shut up!" I yelled at a fuming Deidara.

"I didn't do anything, he fell asleep." I said as I tried to put him on the bed only to find out that he was clutching my cloths. Having no choice I laid down too.

"Why did he fall asleep and clutching to you no less?" Neji said jealousy lacing in his voice, for some reason it made me pissed off that he thought that he could be jealous of me because of Naruto.

"He literally ran into me downstairs then stated crying after cursing a lot. Something must have happened with Minato-san and him since he was basically cursing him out" Isaid as I absentmindedly began to play with his hair. He seemed to like this because he started to nuzzle into my chest and let out a satisfied sigh.

"What do you think happened?" Kyuubi said as he made his way to the bed, his eyes never leaving Naruto. He reached his hand and started to stroke his face; Naruto began to twitch at the touch and buried his face into my chest even more.

"M-Mom… Iruka… Kakashi…" Naruto mumbled as he began to cry some more.

The room went quiet and looked at Naruto with pity, I heard the pain and loneliness in his voice and I'm sure everyone else did too, seeing as how they all went wide eyed.

"Do- do you think we could bring his mom here?" Deidara said in a small voice.

"No his agreement with dad makes it almost impossible for Naruto to see his mom again… at least not until he pays back the money that he owes." Kyuubi answered making the room go silent again.

After a short while I saw Itachi smirk in the corner of my eye. "What did you think of brother?" I asked him getting everyone's attention.

"Well little brother Naruto might not be allowed to see his mother but that doesn't mean we're not allowed to see her." Itachi said confusing everyone but me.

"What do ya mean Tachi?" Sasori asked.

"We can go to Naruto's mother house get her to write a letter to him or something." Itachi said, and everyone started to smile at this idea.

"YEAH!" Deidara yelled making Naruto shot up in surprise.

"WAHH! Don't kill me I'll do my homework Iruka!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up out of my arms, for some reason I hated the fact that I no longer had his warmth. He then fell back and hugged me like a pillow and fell asleep again. We all just looked at him like he was an alien.

(An hour later)

I woke up when I felt Naruto start move, '_When did I even fall asleep_?' I look around the room to see that no one was there; I guess they all left after I fell asleep. When Naruto started to move again it was then that I noticed what position we were in. My arms were protectively around his waist, his face was in the crook of my neck, he arms wrapped around my neck, and our legs were intertwined. '_How the hell did we end up like this?' _I didn't get much chance to think about it when the boy started to wake up.

He started to nuzzle my neck and sigh like he was trying to fight waking up, and then slowly his eyes started to flutter open revealing a watery blue. He stayed in the position we were in for a few minutes before his eyes widened and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Can you let go now?" I asked when I saw that he was frozen. As if snapping out of some weird trance he released me and sat up shyly, with a bright blush on his face.

"W-What are you doing in my bed!" the blond yelled panic clear in his eyes.

"Don't you remember, you seduced me into your room to have your wicked ways with me." I said in a sarcastic voice. His blush only got brighter.

"D-Don't try to fool me! Why are you here? The last thing I remember was…" Naruto stopped talking and looked at me with confused eyes.

Sighing I sat up too and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok first off this isn't your room it's your brothers, secondly after your breakdown you fell asleep in my arms, clinging to me. When I tried to lay you on the bed, you wouldn't let go so I had no choice but to lay down with you." If possible I think the blush on his face got even brighter; lowering his face Naruto muttered out, "S-So s-s-sorry." For some reason I just found it to be incredibly adorable.

"Its fine, I guess this is what happens when I offer comfort to a dobe." I said as I got out of bed.

"Hey stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled at me as I walked out the door with a smirk. Oh yes he was indeed fun to tease.

(Naruto's POV)

I stared at the door Sasuke just went out and I could still feel my face burning. '_D-Damnit! I can't believe that the scent I found so good what Sasuke_!' I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room on my way to my room. Slamming the door shut I fell down to the floor and tried to cool down my burning face. _'He was so warm; I want to sleep with him again… Wait WHAT! What the hell Naruto get a grip of yourself, Sasuke's an ass even if he's incredibly warm and smell wonder… No! Mommy I want to go home_.'

It was half past six when there was a knock at my door. "Naruto it's time for dinner, come on get up!" Ten-Ten called as she came into my room; I can't help but smile at her, she's the only one who ever remember to call me by my name.

"Ok Ten-Ten I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I dragged my self out of my bed.

"That's what she said." Ten-Ten said while grinning, I looked at her for a moment before I burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! W-What is haha wrong with you!" I stared laughing so hard that I was almost crying.

"Come its not that funny, now lets go." She said while pushing me out the door.

My good mood didn't last very long when I caught sight of my 'father', sitting at the head of the table like he was king or something. I bitterly remembered our conversion and couldn't stop myself from glaring at the bastard. Stalking over to where the food I look to see rice, spicy chicken, and sushi, much to my disappointment there was no ramen. Don't get me wrong I love the food here its amazing but nothing can beat the food of life called ramen.

"I-Is something wrong Naruto-sa ah Naruto?" The cook asked me in a worried voice. I realized that I started to pout and quickly put on my grin.

"Ah no nothing, j-just wondering what I should have that's all." I said looking away from him; I'm not a very good liar so whenever I do I never look at the person in the eyes, it always a dead give away of mine. The cook seemed to notice this but didn't say anything. Grabbing a bowl of rice and a plate full of sushi, I walked over to the table sitting as far away from the older me as possible. The room was silent except for the sounds of people cutting their food and eating it, I being myself just couldn't stand it.

"So Deidara, anything exciting happen today?" I said trying to lessen the silence, thankfully Deidara smiled as started to chat along with me.

"Nope, well actually there was but I can't tell you." Deidara said pricking my curiosity.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Deidara looked like he was about to answer when Sasori cut him off.

"What happens in the bedroom is a private thing Naruto." I couldn't help but blush at his words, then I remembered what happened between Sasuke and me and stared to blush even more.

"O-Oh y-yeah I guess it is huh? Hahah" I laughed awkwardly not really know what else to say. The room became silent again when Minato decided that it would be a good idea to speak.

"Naruto, I have hired a tutor for you so when you transfer you'll be as caught up on what you'll be learning. He should be here next week." His voice was dull and lifeless,trigging my anger even more than it already was.

"I told you my education was fine, I don't need a stupid tutor." I gritted my teeth as I spoke trying to keep my anger down.

"And I told you you're getting a tutor." Minato said while eating, as if he couldn't give a fuck about my opinion, oh wait he doesn't.

"What makes you think you have the right to do that?" I was now holding on to the table, forcing myself to stay in my seat and to not attack the man.

"I own you that's why. I was the one who you begged for money, I was the one who saved your mothers life, and you were the one who said you would do whatever it takes in order to get the money. You will do as I say; it's too late to regret anything now." His voice was full of power and his eyes were full of bitterness. I bit my tongue because I really couldn't say anything back to him, he was right. Throwing down my chopsticks I got up from my seat and left the table.

"You were not excused, it seems that I have to hirer a tutor to teach you manners as well." Closing my hands into my fist, I turn around and looked at him.

"Ya know, your right. This was my decision and I have no right to be disrespectful to you, but I find it difficult to show any respect to someone who has none for me." My voice was even and calm, as my eyes were void of all emotion.

"Please explain how I can have any type of respect for someone who come begging me for money." Minato's voice was hard and filled with disgust.

"Please tell me how I can have any respect for a man that has no heart. Please tell me how I can listen to a man who doesn't give a fuck about me. Please explain to me how I can have any type of respect for a man who doesn't have something that he values more than himself, who doesn't love something so much that he's willing to throw away his pride and do whatever he could in order to help that person. You may be someone with money and power and all that crap, but I'm a better man then you'll ever be because unlike you I have something I want to protect. I don't regret a damn thing I've done because now my mom's healthy, but that doesn't mean that I will find any happiness in this place" I stormed out of there leaving that man, and the rest of the table I presume, with his thoughts.

Slamming the door, I unfisted my hands only to see that my palms were bleeding; guess I dug my nails in to hard. I crawled in my bed and pulled out a picture from underneath my pillow. It was a picture of my mom, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi and me; it was taken a month before mom became ill. I could feel water dripping down my face as I clutched to the picture for dear life. '_M-Mommy, Ruka-sensei, Kaka-san, I miss you; I miss you all somuch. Why, why did you fall in love with him ma? Why such a cold bastard? I hate this place; I want to be with you all. I just feel so alone here_.' I closed my now red eyes and let the darkness consume me in a dreamless sleep.

(At the Table Kyuubi POV when Minato and Naruto were fighting)

As I watched my little brother fight with my father I couldn't help but envy the kid. I could never stand up to my father like that, he is too powerful and I'm too much of a coward.

"I own you that's why. I was the one who you begged for money, I was the one who saved your mothers life, and you were the one who said you would do whatever it takes in order to get the money. You will do as I say; it's too late to regret anything now." My father's words and harsh tone surprised and scared me; I've never seen my father so angry before. I could tell that Naruto was surprised as well by the way he lowered his head and threw his chopsticks down. I figured father would just leave him be when he got up to leave but instead father decide to antagonize him more. I wanted to help or to at least say something that might calm down my father but I couldn't.

"Please tell me how I can have any respect for a man that has no heart. Please tell me how I can listen to a man who doesn't give a fuck about me. Please explain to me how I can have any type of respect for a man who doesn't have something that he values more than himself, who doesn't love something so much that he's willing to throw away his pride and do whatever he could in order to help that person. You may be someone with money and power and all that crap, but I'm a better man then you'll ever be because unlike you I have something I want to protect. I don't regret a damn thing I've done because now my mom's healthy, but that doesn't mean that I will find any happiness in this place."

Naruto's words stared to ring in my ears, there was something about them that stirred up my heart, and I didn't like it. It was like those words were directed at me too. '_Am I as heartless as my father? I've never felt that way that Naruto feels for his mom, hell I've never really felt any emotion other then annoyance, pain, loneliness, or fear. Maybe I'm even worst then him._' The sound of a chair screeching loudly against the floor pulled me from my thoughts, I turn to see my father heading towards his private office. The room was silent and everyone was thinking about the scene we just saw, I got up and everyone started to follow my lead. As I left the room I could see that Naruto hadn't even touchedhis food. '_Maybe I should bring him something later_…'

* * *

Sooo. What didja think? I hope that you liked it and if you have any ideas for what could happen in this story please tell me I would love to hear what you would like to happen in this story! Anyway please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
